What Doesn't Kill You
by LordWarren
Summary: Charlotte Potter gets plucked away from an environment of abuse into a reality that would be similar to that of her brother in the future. What state would she be in if she were to return. DISCLAIMER: I NEITHER OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES
1. New Identity

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Vampire Diaries**_

_**Prologue **_

Charlotte Potter remembers being struck with a frying pan by her aunt Petunia Dursley and then blacking out for almost burning dinner and then waking up with a pounding headache in a soft bed. She was shocked when realised that she wasn't sharing a cupboard with her twin brother Harry but resting in a very old room with old decorations. There wasn't even a light but a single flaming torch hung on the wall besides the door across her bed.

Pulling her blankets away she jumped off of the bed and dashed across the room with her dead set on finding her brother. Opening the door she entered a corridor which also had a single torch hung on the wall.

"Harry!" she shouted already panicking. Where exactly was she? Had she been kidnapped or had the Dursleys finally sent her and her brother to an orphanage.

"Harry!" she shouted again as she ran through the corridor only for a door at the far end to open revealing a sleepy plump woman.

"Katerina you should be resting, all this screaming isn't good for the fever."

Charlotte froze to stare at the woman in front of her. Who was she and why was she acting all concerned about her?

"Um who are you?"

The door further opened to reveal a man who sidestepped the plump woman and stared directly towards the girl. "Young lady, why are you not sleeping?"

"Angel, the fever seems to have robbed her of the knowledge of her parents. It is worse than we had originally thought." the woman spoke as she moved on towards the eight year old girl before pausing when the said girl took few steps back looking frightened.

"Katerina, i am your mother Nadya and that's your father Angel."

"No, you are mistaken, my mother and father died in a car crash and their names were James and Lily Potter." She shook her head in denial trying to find the nearest exit. "Where is Harry?"

The woman was now more concerned at the state of her daughter wondering what she was talking about. The names she spoke of weren't Bulgarian at all and what exactly was a car crash?

"Perhaps she needs the help from our people Nadya." Angel suggested

"No! I want my brother!" Charlotte shouted and before Nadya could speak, she noticed the man raise his hand and mutter a few words silently making her pass out.

…

The following day she found herself sleeping on the ground inside a star pentacle. There were men who stood outside the star surrounding her with their hands held a there chanted gibberish. The couple that claimed to be her parents stood further away observing the happenings.

Just what exactly was happening.

Few minutes later the chanting stopped as the men dropped their hands.

"You can come out of the star child." one of the men spoke.

Getting up to her feet very slowly, Charlotte rose to her feet and stepped out. She noticed the couple looking at her expectantly hoping that she would remember but she couldn't. She wasn't the person that they wanted her to be and she doubted that she never will. Looking around to search for her brother she felt a lump in her throat when she couldn't find him. She would never see him again she realised.

"Katerina?"

She turned to look at Nadya who took careful steps towards her looking affectionate something that Petunia failed to live up to. In that moment Charlotte decided to accept her as her mother. She might not have been familiar with the name but she would learn to adjust. She only hoped and prayed that she would see her brother again.


	2. Back to not so normal

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

Last thing she remembered was dying in the Salvatore Boarding house on her deathbed of a crime she didn't commit not that they would have believed her even if she told them. She was guilty of many things but killing Jeremy Gilbert wasn't one of them.

…

_Katherine blurred inside the tomb which imprisoned Silas only to stop the hunter Galen Vaughn about to kill Jeremy Gilbert._

"_Elena! Thank God you are here, you have to help Bonnie." Jeremy said pointing at a figure sitting on the ground leaning against the wall._

_Katherine couldn't help Bonnie not without acquiring the cure first which she could see was being held by the statue of Silas that lay silently on the stone altar. She knew that the moment she did, she would immediately know that it wasn't her best friend and would stop her. No. she needed to buy her freedom from Klaus not to cater to the whims of someone who couldn't handle being a vampire._

"_In a second jeremy, first we need to get the cure before someone else tries to…"_

"_We will get the cure but Bonnie needs your help first." Jeremy spoke staring worriedly at her girlfriend. _

_He was wasting her time. Katherine rolled her eyes in annoyance before grabbing the boy by his neck and slamming his head against the wall the same way she did with Vaughn. Once he had passed out she crouched to pick up Vaughn and bit his neck before dragging him to Silas's mouth._

_The stone corpse began to suck the blood before pulling its hand off of the box that held the cure inside only to hold the head of the passed out figure for support as it continued to suck the blood._

_Seeing her chance, Katherine picked up the box and blurred away from the tomb._

_A few weeks later she met up with Elijah._

"_You killed Jeremy Gilbert." _

_She stared at the man in suit wondering what he was talking about. "What are you talking about Elijah, the last time i saw Jeremy he was perfectly fine."_

_Elijah shook his head in disgust. "You will never change will you Katherine? "_

_Katherine narrowed her eyes slightly. She was done having to explain herself for her actions "I've done terrible things in order to survive being annihilated by your dear Elijah. I fled with the moonstone only to have my entire family slaughtered. For centuries i'd had to be ruthless and manipulative the exact opposite of the girl whom you met 500 years ago because that was the only way i was gonna stay alive."_

_She took a single step forward staring into his vacant eyes. "I could have killed Elena's entire family and delivered her to Klaus when she held the moonstone but i didn't, so why the hell would i kill her brother whom i saved in the first?"_

"_How do i know you are telling the truth? That you aren't deceiving me?"_

_It was her turn to shake her head now. "You don't and frankly i really don't care anymore."_

_Elijah blinked in shock at that blase reply._

"_Meeting you here to part with the cure was meant to be an apology aimed at your brother for robbing him of the chance to shed my blood on a rock so he could break his curse. It was also an attempt to show you that i was willing to do the impossible to go the extra mile to win you back by saving him from those who would try to use it as a weapon against him. I could have used it against him to avenge my family but by doing so i would have lost you."_

"_So what are you going to do now? Use it on him or destroy it?"_

_She laughed humorlessly, "neither, i'm going to do what i was afraid to all these years. I'm going to confront him and hand it over. If he decides to kill me, fine but if he decides to call a truce then great. It's time that i started living my life free from threats hanging over my head or be dead because frankly i'm tired of running."_

_She then blurred away leaving a thoroughly shocked original behind._

_To say that it was a shock for Klaus for Katherine to approach him in surrender and handing the cure to him would be an understatement._

_The cure would go on to be handed over to Silas who would then lose it to the Mystic Falls gang. Damon finally gives it to Elena who refuses to use it transform back into her normal self only to force feed it to an unsuspecting Katherine still convinced that she killed her brother._

…

"Charlotte are you okay?"

It has been centuries the last time she heard that name spoken of with that boyish voice that seemed all too familiar. Opening her eyes slowly she realised that she was lying on the cold hard floor.

"Get up you ungrateful runt!"

Was that… Petunia. Oh my God she was back to that hell hole wasn't she? And to think she was off to the other side when she touched Bonnie's hands who had now been the anchor to both worlds.

"Get up and cook dinner!"

She rose up slowly feeling a surge of hatred course through her. Gone were the days when she would be pushed around. She stood up against her greatest and lived. She was Katherine Pierce and she wouldn't bossed around by vile talentless, mediocre and stupid people.

"No."

You could hear the sounds of crickets at the silence that followed at her declaration.

"What did you just say?!" Petunia shrieked.

"I said no Petunia." she responded calmly ignoring the sting in her head. Years of consuming vervain left her strong willed. "I will no longer do ridiculous amounts of chores that leave me barely functional with no benefits and neither will my brother for that matter or i will inform the British Government."

Petunia opened her mouth and closed it whilst Vernon who was sitting in the living room looked as though he wanted to punch the girl.

"That's right, the first thing i will do at school is head over to the headmaster's office and strip naked to show him the scars of the abuse i suffered in your hands in the previous years." She took a threatening step towards Petunia her dark glare never leaving her. "Do you understand that?"

_**What do you think?**_


	3. Learning the truth

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

"You are a witch Harry."

Harry just stared at her sister in confusion at her bold statement. Durdley had been chased him that day with his brutish friends and he suddenly found himself on top of the roof. He got in trouble with his teacher and when she went on to explain to Charlotte she gazed upon him with a far away look.

"It actually explains why Vernon and Petunia always call us freaks." Charlotte said with a far away look and when she noticed the unbelief on her brother's face she went on to explain. "In the past witches were persecuted for their magic Harry. They would be called by hateful names such as _freaks_ and many others.

Harry frowned slightly. He wanted to ask why she would arrive at such a ridiculous conclusion but then remembered the amounts of time she spends in the library.

…

The Dursleys where dining in the living room except for the Potter twins who eating in Harry's room. Charlotte had refused to share a meal claiming to Harry that she would throw up given the way Vernon and Dudley ate much to his amusement. Her personality did a one-eighty from the moment her aunt struck her with that pan and from then on she wasn't scared little girl that could be picked on easily. She was now confident and fought with the grace of a seasoned fighter that no one dared to fight her in school.

After they finished their lunch they went back to the living room and the moment they sat down she smirked before looking at their aunt, "Quick question aunt Petunia, why didn't you inform us of our heritage of being witches?"

Harry glared at her in surprise. He couldn't believe that he was back to that again. He turned to face his aunt trying to come up with an apology only gasp at the words that came out of her mouth.

"How did you f-find out?"

So she knew then.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT SORT OF UNNATURALNESS TO BE SPOKEN INSIDE MY HOUSE!" Vernon barked angrily only managing to have her raise an unimpressed brow.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that we aren't the only ones who possess the gift of magic. Sooner or later those of our kind i gonna come for us and when that day comes i will be more than happy to inform them of the hospitality you've showed us throughout the years."

Vernon drew back spluttering as though he had been struck. His face was varying shades of color.

"Of course you are witches, how could you not be?!" Petunia spat glaring at them as though they were abnormal. "my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

"They didn't die in a car crash then?" Charlotte who had been struggling to fight with her emotions after that viral rant said. "They were murdered."

Harry observed his cousins in shock. They really were the worst people to be related to.

"Come on Harry." Charlotte said rising to her feet and turning to leave. Harry followed her silently.

* * *

_**What house should i sort Charlotte in?**_


	4. Memories

**_Thank You for the reviews_**

"I really don't understand why sister doesn't respect Professor Dumbledore's authority Harry,.." Hermione said as they sat down for their morning breakfast inside the Leaky Cauldron. Charlotte had been sorted into Slytherin House much to the shock of everyone. She'd hit it well with Daphne Green Grass the Heiress to the Greengrass fortune and her friend Tracy Davis. In their first year, she'd attend to their family's invitations much to Dumbledore's dismay. The headmaster tried to discourage her many times but she wouldn't listen.

"That's Charlotte for you." Harry muttered tiredly of her sister's antics. She did what she wanted but never broke any laws unlike him or so he thought. She was immune.

…

Nathaniel Greengrass would be the first to admit his surprise at seeing Charlotte Potter get on well with his daughter. Ever since Daphne started to speak coherently, he had taught her how to behave in a way fitting of her stature, the fact that she was also intelligent was an added bonus. James Potter and Sirius Black were proud men who despised the simplest of pureblood tradition, so why was it then that Charlotte was well versed with no training. Truth be told, she was even better than Daphne.

…

"_Nathaniel, you won't believe this?" his beautiful wife Sophia approached him in his spacious study_ _and handed him a letter._

_He frowned after reading it. "I was shocked to learn that Charlotte had been sorted into Slytherin but this…"_

_His wife nodded once. _

_**A month later**_

_Nathaniel and Sophia alongside Marcus and Cecil Davis waited patiently for their daughters and new friend to get off the Hogwarts express. After fifteen minutes the three Slytherins got off and approached them. The families smiled as the three girls approached them._

"_Hello father, mother." Daphne greeted her parents and Tracy did the same while Charlotte just stood patiently. "This is Charlotte Potter." The girl in question then approached Nathaniel Greengrass and offered her hand which he took. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you mi lord." Nathan masked his surprise at this notion but kissed the back of her hand nonetheless as she curtsied. After curtsying at Sophia she repeated the same act with Marcus and his wife._

_The families all thought that she was taught by their daughters how to act but blinked slightly in surprised when they noticed the shock plastered on their faces. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you all." Charlotte spoke._

"_The pleasure is all ours." They all responded._

_**.**_

.

.

"_You have a lovely home Lord and Lady Greengrass."_

_They had apparated from the station and appeared outside of the main gate of their manner only to be shocked once again at the girl's graceful landing. Had she apparated before? Was the question lingering in their minds._

_Nathaniel tried to take a sneak peek into her mind only to be shocked at the barrier that protected her. It was impenetrable for a first year._

…

"_Tell us about Hogwarts, is it to your liking?" Nathaniel asked as they all sat in the huge dining eating silently. Sophia, Daphne and a young Astoria looked at her._

"_The castle is marvellous." Charlotte replied. "I enjoy all of the subjects, well except for history of magic."_

_Daphne swallowed a snort. "She is the best in our year father especially in potions which seems to have a knack in. She is just being modest."_

_Sophia smiled at her daughter's reply. "Your mother excelled in Potions and charms. No one could rival her in those subjects except for your head of house where potions was concerned. They were practically best friends back in their day…"_

_Charlotte looked at her in surprise. "My mother and Professor Snape were friends?" _

_Even Daphne was surprised by that revelation. It was a known fact in Slytherin House that Snape hated her twin brother with a passion and only tolerated her at best._

"_They were." Nathan replied not understanding her expression until she explained._

"_Well, he seems to loathe my brother much."_

"_Ah." Nathan replied and looked thoughtful for a moment trying to come up to a decision and then sighed slightly. "Your father and Severus didn't like each other very much."_

"_You mean there were enemies?" Charlotte asked _

_He didn't look comfortable at the expectant look on her face for him to elaborate. James had been a bully at school back in their days and he doubted that telling his daughter was a great idea._

"_But why?" Astoria asked bluntly before shifting slightly at her mother's look._

"_Were they rivals?" Charlotte asked._

…

The girls where now starting third year whilst Astoria was now a second year. He stood up from his couch in the lounge when he heard giggles as they approached the room.

"Are you ready to go girls? We are on a tight schedule after all."

They all nodded once they had entered the lounge. "Thank you again for allowing me to stay Lord Greengrass." Charlotte ever so polite to the man spoke with a bright smile.

"You don't have to thank me all the time Charlotte, you are after all a welcome guest." He said smiling at the beautiful girl who looked so much like her mother. He only hoped that the fugitive Sirius Black who also happened to be her Godfather wouldn't get to her.

_**...**_

After chatting for a while with her friends in the compartment of the Hogwarts express, Charlotte stared outside of the window as the trained moved thinking back of her previous years.

_**...**_

_Professor McGonagall called out her name and she stepped out of the line of the first years and moved forward with grace. She was way past her fear of large crowds having spent countless times in the presence of some of the noblest notable men in History. Hundreds of inexperienced teenage and younger students paled in comparison._

_After sitting on the stool, the headmistress placed the sorting hat on her head. She jumped a little when she heard it speak in her mind._

"_**My, my, aren't an enigma Miss Potter. You've lived an interesting life if I say so myself only to return back to live another one, hmm."**_

_The girl was shocked by this revelation. The hat knew her secret._

"_**I'm not at liberty to say what goes on in your head so there is no need to panic." **__The sorting hat said. __**"And I doubt that anyone could penetrate your mind given the barrier protecting you. It seems that you have inherited some of your vampires' traits from the old world. You are quick on your feet, sensitive to your surroundings and cannot be controlled by anyone except by an original vampire which does not exist in this realm. But now, let us return back to your sorting."**_

_Charlotte smiled slightly at the hat's declaration of her talents._

"_**Hmm, you are very ambitious, resourceful and cunning which leaves with only one choice to place you in SLYTHERIN!"**_

_Suddenly the sorting hat was removed from her head to reveal a shocked Headmistress. There was utter silence in the Great Hall as she hopped off the stool and the moment she started to walk towards the house with a snake emblem above the table, whisperings began. Charlotte ignored them all and sat silently._

_After a moment the Sorting continued and when her brother was called she noticed that the other three houses including the Professors held their breaths hoping that he wouldn't be placed in her house. Where they all serious? Where they truly afraid that he would turn dark because Voldemort had been sorted into her house? Wow, there were all idiots._

"_**Gryffindor!"**_

_Charlotte wasn't really surprised that her brother would be sorted into Gryffindor given the fact that Hagrid had proudly told them of the house their parents had been sorted in and how Slytherin had produced some of the worst. Seeing the pleasant expression on Dumbledore's face she realized what was going on since she had seen it many times before. Manipulation at best. No sane man would send a blundering giant to introduce them in their world and show them a magical treasure which according to Hagrid was top secret. The powerful wizard was trying to get her brother to trust him. He was a pawn in the grandest of schemes. It explained why he sent them to live at the Dursleys so that they would grow up unwanted with no knowledge of their heritage thereby starving them of affection._

"_The door on the third way corridor is strictly out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Dumbledore spoke smiling to the students his eyes lingering slightly on Harry before he dismissed all of the students to their beds._

_It was a test meant for his brother. He was daring him to find out what he was hiding there. _

…

"_Miss Potter, are you sleeping in class?!"_

_Charlotte opened her eyes and faced a thoroughly annoyed McGonagall. It was their first lesson of Transfiguration and they were supposed to cast a spell to switch their match sticks into needles. The girl had previously closed her eyes remembering how the servants of nature channelled their magic to cast their spells. Intent and focus were the primary key and she wondered if it would work here._

"_No professor I was trying to think." Charlotte responded before taking in a huge breath and exhaled. Performing the accurate wand movement she muttered the spell silently and pointed its tip onto the match. _

_A very sharp pointy needle with the word 'self-preservation' imbedded on it appeared._

"_T…ten points to Slytherin-n." The Gryffindor Head of House stuttered in surprise before shifting over to the other students._

"_How did you do that on your first try?" The girl that she had come to know as Tracy Davis asked with her eyes wide. _

"_Two words, focus and intent."_

…

"_How about you Miss Potter? The same questions."_

_Charlotte had been silent as Professor Snape bombarded her brother with questions ignoring the bushy haired girl who had her hand raised up._

"_Wolfsbane also known as aconite and monkshood is a potent herb and a werewolf's most well-known weakness. They take it on the day of the full moon to prevent themselves from attacking humans." She hadn't read that definition from her 1000 magical herbs and fungi book_

_Everyone just stared at her in shock whilst Snape remained impassive._

"_A bezoar can only be found in the stomach of a goat. Muggle doctors in the past have been known to use it for healing purposes in their medicinal field in the past so I can only guess that it's what its used for in the magical world. According to Victorian Flower language, asphodel is a type of lily meaning my regrets follow you to the grave and wormwood means absence also typically symbolised bitter sorrow…"_

_Professor Snape mask slipped slightly as the girl solved a complex riddle that spoke of his deep regret._

"… _and if combined, it means…"_

"_Enough! You are correct on all counts." He eventually cut her off and turned to face the blackboard masking his guilt. "Work on your potions, the instruction is on the board." He began to walk around the class to observe the students whilst he ignored the Potter twins._

…

_Dumbledore sat disillusioned on a table as he observed Harry return for the second time to face the Mirror of Erised, only this time he had brought his sister along._

"_Why did you bring me here Harry?" Charlotte asked looking annoyed once the invisibility cloak had been removed._

"_Here stand here and see for yourself." Harry said as he pointed on the centre of the ground which gave the perfect view._

_The Slytherin girl sighed in annoyance and did as instructed. Dumbledore leaned forward careful not to make a sound._

"_DO you see them? Our parents?" Harry asked eager for her reply._

_Sadness accompanied by longing only to be replaced with anger and hate were the emotions that appeared on her face. Dumbledore blinked in surprise, he wasn't expecting that._

"_Harry, this mirror is dangerous and a lure for fools. Whoever left it here has a sick twisted sense of humour" She said with conviction. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked around in suspicion._

_Dumbledore eyes had stopped twinkling as he observed the girl carefully. It frustrated him to no end to know that he couldn't penetrate her mind._

"_It shows our parents…"_

"_No Harry." She cut him off as she stared at him. "It shows what you desire the most, read it backwards."_

_Harry frowned and looked at the insignia which read 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube on wohsi'__and read it backwards 'I show not your face but your heart's desire.'_

"_It's compelling to stare at and forget to live." Charlotte said looking anywhere but at it. _

"_So what? I get to see our…"_

"_Our parents are gone Harry." She spoke softly as she turned to look at the defiance in his eyes. "There have moved on to the other side and are at peace. This mirror will only serve to remind us what we lost that night back at Godrics' Hollow. It's a terrible object which brings us neither knowledge nor truth but a desperate desire of our hearts. You will waste everything away by staring it."_

_Dumbledore could only stare deeply impressed by the girl's deep wisdom only to frown at the next words._

"_I suspect that the person who handed you that cloak wanted you to discover this mirror. Being invisible and untouchable gives you a false sense of security after all."_

"_It belonged to our dad!" Harry declared stubbornly._

"_Even if it did, the fact that there wasn't a name accompanying it when it was handed over to you implies to me that it wasn't done with the noblest of intentions. You probably should have had it checked for malicious spells. This is the magical world after all and it's highly possible that it has with."_

_Dumbledore nodded slightly. Clever girl. He had originally tried to place charms on it but then decided not to having carefully read the boy's character._

"_We should probably head back." _

…

"_I can't believe you that you kept on going back Harry." Charlotte shook her head at her brother's stupidity. She had felt someone's presence the night there went there. Her suspicions were proven correct when her brother told her that Dumbledore who had been invisible discovered him and then proceeded on to let him off the hook._

"_Of cause he did." She muttered silently and then spoke clearly. "He has been observing you the first time you went there, I have no doubt that he expected you to return again and again."_

_Harry looked at her as though she was insane. "No, he was there yesterday only."_

"_Oh please, I felt a presence of someone sitting on the desk behind us…"_

"_Ah all Slytherins suspicious of Dumbledore?" Harry asked looking annoyed at her sister. His best friend Ron and Hagrid kept mentioning that the Slytherins didn't trust the Headmaster despite all of his achievements._

"_Anyone who awards rule breaking should have his mind looked at. It only further empowers the perpetrator Harry." Charlotte said. But it was too late for Harry to question the Headmaster's motives and she could see it. Joining Gryffindor house and befriending one of the Manipulator's greatest supporters… He stood no chance._

…

"_The girl is the perfect candidate Quirinusss." The dark lord hissed softly with pleasure at the back of the Professors head. She had intellect that surpassed everyone in her year and possibly some of the fifth year. She had a thirst for knowledge that surpassed the moodblood Granger who only did it just to be smart enough to be accepted. From what he had learned from her talentless brother was the fact that she didn't trust that old fool and that itself was the icing in the cake._

"_You should carefully introduce her to the dark arts Quirrell."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_The Professor waited for everyone to leave the room before stepping over to the girl's desk. "D-o yo-u know-w why-y I asked-d you to stay-y behind-d Miss Potter."_

_The girl looked expressionlessly at the Professor. "Since I haven't done anything wrong I can only guess that perhaps it has something to do with my performance in your class sir."_

_The Dark Lord was annoyed that he couldn't read her mind._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_You want to teach me advanced magic Professor?" Charlotte asked after the professor stuttered his explanation of why she was asked to remain behind. Like Dumbledore she had felt slight probing from him trying to penetrate her mind making her come to the conclusion that he wanted something. _

"_Yes-s."_

"_I will think about it." Charlotte rose to her feet. She had already thought about it and arrived to her final answer which was a big no. He was a dangerous wizard despite the act which he had perfected. Some of the Sixth Years pureblood Slytherins had told her snidely about the art of Legilimency which was a very difficult art of reading someone's mind and the fact that the Professor who was so deeply afraid of performing the simplest of spells only to want to offer to teach her advanced stuff implied that he wasn't what he appeared to be. "I read a lot Professor, I would need to see if I can rearrange my time table. Is that acceptable with you?"_

_He drew back in surprise only to quickly mask it with fear. "No-o Miss-s Potter-r. Perhaps-s we shouldn't, it is powerful-l magic-c after all and mistakes-s could happen."_

_Was he trying to manipulate her by making her suddenly change her mind and say that he would do everything he said to avoid accidents? If that's the best he had she wasn't impressed. "Yes Professor, accidents do have a tendency of happening. Perhaps we should do this when I reach fifth year, I'm sure by then that I would have gotten a better handle on my magic."_

"_You are r-right Miss-s Potter-r." He stuttered and she left. _

…

"_You fool!" The Dark Lord hissed coldly with displeasure and Quirrell screamed with agony. "You slipped when you told the girl that you would teach her in fifth year Quirrell! I hexed the job so that no defence teacher would last after a year!"_

"_She doesn't know that my lord…" Quirrell begged._

"_She better not Quirrell!" The Dark lord hissed. But the truth was that she did know that he had slipped. Quirrell wasn't really that experienced in deceiving everyone. _

_When Harry had accused Snape who had been bitten by a Cerberus hiding the sorcerer's stone in the third floor she had been sceptical that he was the main suspect. Despite The Professor's penchant for disliking his brother and other Slytherin's he wouldn't deliberately place them in danger. He tirelessly brewed healing potions for injured students which handed over to Madam Pomfrey the Hogwarts Healer for God's sake._

_Fake stuttering Quirrell on the other hand…_

…

_Harry stared at Quirrell in surprise. He had been so sure that Snape was the one after the stone, all this time spying on him with his friends whilst his sister refused to join their silly little group of trouble makers as she pointed out._

"_You are too nosy to live Potter." Quirrell said before turning to face the mirror of erised. "It seems that your sister was right after all when she told you that the stone was well protected. I was sceptical at first after encountering the Professor's silly obstacles. The Cerberus, chess board and Snape's little quiz." He sneered as he stared at the mirror which showed a reflection of himself handing over the sorcerer's stone to his master._

_Standing there rooted to the post because of the rope that had magically appeared to tie him up, Harry grudgingly accepted that her sister had been right all along. He was a fool for thinking that Dumbledore of all people would live the stone unprotected._

"_Now how does this mirror work, I see myself handing over the stone to my master. But how do I get it?! Quirrell demanded in frustration._

"_Frustrating isn't it?" _

_Harry's eyes widened in fear as he tried to look over his shoulders to face her sister who had spoken._

"_Charlotte Potter!" Quirrell shouted in surprise._

"_That's me, but what happened to your fake stutter?" _

_Harry could hear her steps as she descended down the curved steps of the spacious room which led to the antique mirror on the ground level._

"_Get out of here!" Harry shouted in fear as he tried to muscle his way out of the restraints. Quirrell raised his wand up pointing at the girl._

"_So you finally figured out that Quirrell was the perpetrator all along, I'm proud of you brother." She finally reached his side giving him a small smile and then turned her focus back to the Professor._

"_You knew it was me? How?" Quirrel looked curious._

"_You mean aside from your mind probing? Well if you must know, I suspected you when you first released the troll as a diversion on Halloween." She paused to shake her head. "To be honest I can't decide which plan was dumber. Unleashing a troll that can easily be defeated by its own weapon or trying to kill my brother on a quidditch pitch in front of highly skilled profeesors who could cast cushioning charms on the ground to save him from falling."_

_Quirrell narrowed his eyes at having his flawed plans blatantly pointed out whilst Harry just stared silently in shock. She Knew that it was Quirrell?! Why didn't she say anything?_

"_Lord Voldemort must truly be desperate to return if he has to count on talentless wizards. Tell me, what did he promise you? Was it wealth beyond imagination or magic beyond your imagination?"_

_Quirrell looked furious and was about to blast the girl in anger._

"_She is stalling you fool! Use her!" An evil voice screeched._

_Harry looked deeply afraid and looked at back to her sister who only seemed to be bored. "Is it your master speaking? Has he finally decided to show his cowardly face after all this time?"_

_She wasn't impressed by the magic that Voldemort used to make his voice sound inhuman to scare her. He found him sorely lacking compared to Klaus._

"_Move girl!" Quirrell commanded deeply annoyed at her lack of fear._

_Charlotte continued to pace down._

"_No!" Harry shouted and continued to struggle._

"_Silence!" Quirrell flicked his wand and Harry found himself unable to speak. "Look in the mirror girl and tell me what you see!"_

_The girl rolled her eyes unafraid and stared impassively at the mirror. Few seconds went by before she turned back to face Quirrell who was staring at her expectanctly._

"_I can see myself holding it but I can't get it." She said. Quirrell sighed angrily in frustration. "You are running out of time, it won't be long now before the Headmaster returns."_

"_Let me speak to the girl face to face." The evil voice said making her raised her brow. Quirrell turned around and began to unwrap his turban. Charlotte shook her head again at the man, didn't he know anything about turning his back to his enemies. _

_Harry widened his eyes in shock when he noticed the girl pull out a huge blade from her small pocket and waited looking at the man in amusement._

"_QUIRRELL!" The ugly voice that appeared on back of the Professor's head screeched in fury and before he could turn around, Charlotte dove forward and stabbed him in the back. _

_Quirrell kneeled down in pain making her place his free hand on his shoulder._

"_YOU WILL DIE FOR THISSSS!" Voldemort screeched angrily._

_She leaned forward unafraid and smiled slightly at the scary face. "Perhaps, but today is not that day."_

_Harry's closed his eyes as she plunged the blade with enough force into the dark lord's mouth. When he opened his mouth Quirrell had fallen to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Dark smoke ejected out of his back and tried to enter into her sister's body. It failed and screeched in anger and denial when the said girl pulled out her wand and cast a powerful redactor at the mirror shattering it into a thousand pieces._

"_Dumbledore should have done this a long time ago." She said as the black smoke glided away from the room up the stairs._

"_Are you alright Harry?" Charlotte sped over to his brother and cast a spell which dissolved the rope into non-existence._

…

"Charlotte!" She was brought back to existence by Daphne who stared terrified at the door of the now opened door of the train.

A hooded terrifying creature had its gaze narrowed on her and darkness enclosed on her. _"Not Harry and Charlotte!_

"_Stand aside girl! This is the last warning!" _

"_No Papa! Don't take my baby away Please!"_

"_Katerina! You have to let her Go!"_

"_NO MAMA! DON'T LET HIM TAKE HER FROM ME!"_

"_KATERINA PLEASE!"_

"_NO MAMA!"_

* * *

_**What do you think?**_


	5. Blackmail

_**Thank You for The Reviews**_

Just like the Mirror of Erised the cloaked creature brought back memories of her deceased parents but that paled in comparison to having her child ripped away from her. This was the main reason why she disliked Dumbledore so much for reminding her and her brother of their losses. He wanted to manipulate her brother to face Voldemort on his terms without any proper training which was unacceptable to her. He might have tried to mask his annoyance at the way he had brutally killed Quirrell and destroyed the mirror beyond repair but she saw through his fake facade. She had lied to Voldemort about the stone. Her mirror image had placed it into her magically extended pocket and Dumbledore didn't even know about it.

"She is opening her eyes." Daphne said

Charlotte gazed at the adult who looked deeply worried. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"Language." The man chastised with a tiny hint of amusement. "You were attacked by a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. It was searching the train for Sirius Black."

She pulled herself to her seat tiredly as she focused on the man. "He must be a powerful wizard to escape something like that. But why would he board a train headed for Hogwarts? It's too risky."

The man nodded slightly before handing him a chocolate. She stared at him questioningly.

"It helps." He smiled.

Charlotte at the chocolate and felt its healing power take effect. Her clear sight returned and could see the man clearly. He wore an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey.

"Where did the dementor go?"

"I drove it away." He replied.

"He used the Patronus Charm." Tracy spoke from the background. "My parents told me about it once ago."

"And so did mine." Daphne responded.

"I guess that means you are the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor, the Headmaster has done something right for once." Charlotte responded making the Professor raise a brow at her lack of respect. "The school hasn't technically opened yet, so you can't give me a detention yet Professor."

**...**

The day been going on so well. She got to watch her brother's arch-nemesis get mauled by a Hippogriff in amusement for insulting the proud magical beast. Sure Lucius Malfoy would seek retribution but it was well worth it.

Now staring at the wardrobe she wondered what she feared the most. She thought of Klaus and then the dementor.

"Next." Lupin instructed and Padma Patil stepped forward and stopped to stare at the door of the wardrobe awaiting the boggart to step out. There was loud hissing inside before the door opened slowly only for giant cobra head to take a sneak peak. It suddenly decided to step out to reveal its glory. It was massive.

"Riddikilus!" Padma shouted and shifted into a tiny white rabbit which hoped back into the wardrobe which then shut itself.

"Well done Miss Partil, next." Other students stepped forward and confronted the boggart. Charlotte also saw Harry struggling to come up with his greatest fear. Finally it was her turn and she stepped forward.

Lupin approached to stop the her from participating but stopped when a very attractive looking man stepped out of the box. He possessed dark curled-dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes that contrasted with his pearl-white skin. His physical appearance was that of a man between the ages of 19-21.

He was dressed casually in a shirt covered by a dark jacket and jeans.

He gave a devilish smirk and the girl's in the room sighed longingly at the unnatural beauty only to scream at the veins and fangs that suddenly appeared as his face contorted into palpable fury.

"Riddikulus!"

The man changed into a moonstone which then zoomed back into the Wardrobe.

…

"Let's start." Dumbledore commenced the meeting looking at the Professors as they began to speak about their student's performance.

"Harry Potter's head seems to have grown even bigger this year and he still continues to be a menace with a cauldron." Snape said looking bored. "Draco on the other hand is getting better and better."

This didn't bode well with Minerva who glared at the man in disapproval whilst Lupin narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Charlotte's work on the other hand is Acceptable."

"Really Severus?" McGonagall demanded. "Harry Potter might not have Lily's talent but Charlotte's brews Exceeds Expectations!"

"Perhaps we should move on." Dumbledore suggested sensing a deep argument approaching.

Minerva pulled out a golden chalice seemingly out of nowhere and placed it on Dumbledore's desk. It had tiny rubies imbedded on it. "I instructed the students to transfigure birds into goblets an this is what Charlotte did."

The craftwork itself was a work of art.

"I think I would be the first to declare that her work surpasses even that of her father James Albus, wouldn't you say?"

All the Professors stared in awe except for Snape but deep down he was impressed.

Finally it was Professor Lupin's turn. "Something strange took place in the Boggart lesson." He said as he leaned forward.

"Stranger than Longbottom, somehow I highly doubt." Snape scoffed earning himself Minerva's dark glare.

"It was fine at the start before Charlotte's turn came." He continued ignoring Snape.

The others gasped.

"I expected Voldemort to make an appearance so natural I wanted to end the lesson quickly but something else appeared."

Dumbledore looked deeply curious. He knew that the girl wasn't afraid of the man, he had seen it in Harry's mind at how she had mocked the face sharing Quirrell's body.

"A man appeared Albus. He looked utterly unafraid and untouchable. I had no idea who he was and the smirk on his face screamed danger."

Snape scoffed again but was ignored.

"Veins suddenly appeared underneath his eyes followed by fangs, but the thing is…" Lupin paused slightly taking a small breath. "Fangs come in pairs. This vampire on the other hand two."

Snape suddenly rose up too tired to listen to man's ridiculous tale. "I have a lot of work to grade headmaster." With a swirl he left.

"Perhaps we should ask her who that person is." Professor McGonagall suggested making Dumbledore sigh as he leaned back to the back of his chair. "Charlotte will never reveal her secrets Minerva."

Lupin looked thoughtful for a moment. Perhaps he could speak to her.

…

Harry felt depressed as he walked down the corridor of the Castle. All his friends had left for the Hogs mead village which was a little village where only third to seventh year students were allowed to visit provided that their permission slips were signed by their guardians granting them permission. He had struck a deal with his uncle Vernon near holiday's end where he would agree to sign provided that he behaved in front of his aunt Marge who despised his guts. Saying that keeping to the deal was an epic failure would be putting mildly. He just couldn't contain his rage when she spoke cruelly of his deceased parents and inflated her.

"Hello brother."

Harry paused when he saw his sister standing next to a couple of Slytherins. It was still a surprise to him at how she had fitted perfectly in that house.

"This is Blaise Zabini, Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass." She introduced casually.

Truth be told he never once sought to interact with them having labelled all of them dark all thanks to Ron.

"How do you do?" The girl Daphne asked. He froze unable to come up with a coherent reply. Straight long blonde hair, athletically built, distinctive dark blue eyes. In short she was stunning. Charlotte cleared her throat breaking his reverie.

"h-hi." He stuttered and blushed when the stunning beauty raised her brow. Blaise gave him an expressionless look whilst Tracy stifled a laugh.

"Umm, what are you doing here?" Harry asked shifting his gaze onto his sister trying to get over his embarrassment.

"Nothing really, I'm just escorting my friends to the Great Hall entrance and then returning back to the Slytherin common room. Would you like to tag along?"

Not wanting to embarrass himself any further he simply nodded and joined them. "So, what do you think of the new Professors?" he asked

Blaise took a glance at him before speaking. "Professor Lupin seems to know what he is doing. Hagrid might be inexperienced with teaching but he does know his magical creatures."

Harry frowned slightly not really appreciating the small praise being given to what he considered to be the best Professors of that year.

"I would say Professor Lupin is way better than fake stuttering Quirrellmort and fraudster Lockhart" Charlotte said rolling her eyes at Blaise.

Daphne and Harry gazed at her as though she was insane for that nickname. "Quirrellmort?"

"Would you prefer I say Quirrell slash Voldemort?" Charlotte asked giving a small shrug making Blaise snort.

"Please do not say his name and as for the slash joke, you are not serious are you?" Tracy

"As opposed what? Calling him with an absurd moniker You Know Who. Perhaps I should stick to his real name Tommy."

The three Slytherins shook their heads. "Sometimes, I swear that you are going to get us all killed." Daphne said.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. She had told them his real name?

…

"Your friends are interesting." Harry said looking at his sister as they returned back inside the Castle.

"Not everyone in Slytherin is like that spoiled git Harry." She responded rolling her eyes. "You would be surprised at the sheer number of students who despise him and his father." He blinked in surprise at that revelation. He had originally thought that all the students just rallied behind him since no one dared to reprimand him when he decided to pick up on him and his friends.

"Harry, Charlotte?"

They jumped slightly at the voice that called from behind them. Turning around they saw the door to Lupin's office opened and his head was sticking out. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" He asked.

Charlotte raised her brow at the use of her first name. She didn't remember giving him permission.

"They went to Hogs mead." Harry responded.

"I see." Lupin said in understanding. "Why don't you both come inside my office?"

Harry quickly walked over to the door whilst Charlotte moved slowly with veiled suspicion. The Professor must have noticed this because he smiled in reassurance. "I don't mean you any harm."

"That's funny, because if I am not mistaken our previous Professors said just about the exact same thing. The first one who had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head tried to kill us whilst the other tried to _obliviate_ my brother so please do excuse me if I don't take you at your word sir."

Harry stopped and stared at the Professor in suspicion.

"Hmm, when you put it that way I wouldn't be quick to trust either." The Professor nodded deeply impressed at the girl's caution. "How about a compromise then? Would you accept my invitation if handed over my wand to you?"

Harry nodded and took a step forward only for a soft hand to hold his shoulder. "A wand isn't the only tool that can take a life Professor and if Quirrell's ghost had stayed to roam the Castle, I'm sure that it would have attested to it."

The Professor chuckled slightly. "The headmaster was right concerning you Charlotte. You are a true Slytherin." He then looked over their shoulders. "Ah, Severus."

They both turned to see Snape holding some kind of goblet which emitted sickly green fumes. The Professor paused in his stride to give them a suspicious glare.

"I guess that's our cue to leave."

…

"Do you suppose that Lupin was supposed to drink that?" Harry asked once they far away to not be heard. In their DADA lesson she learned of Professor Lupin's fear. That coupled with Snape giving him a potion on the day of the full moon only solidified her theory of him being a werewolf.

"I think so, why do you ask?" She noticed the suspicion in his voice.

"He doesn't seem to like him that much, you don't suppose that he is trying to…"

"To what? Poison him?!" She cut him off and the giggled a little earning herself an unhappy glare. "The enmity between you and the Potion's Professor never ceases to amaze me brother…"

"You saw the look of revulsion that was plastered on his face when Lupin got the Defense Post!" He barked angrily.

"This again?" She asked. "Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps they have a complicated history? Or do you just like most people think that he hates everyone who is given his most coveted post?"

Harry stared forward stubbornly unable to reply.

"In any case it's not poison." Charlotte said with conviction making him turn to face her questioningly. "It's sloppy and can be traced back to him. He wouldn't want the Ministry and not to mention Dumbledore after his hide."

Harry frowned at the logic. He really hadn't thought that far because of his worry of the new best Professor.

…

Snape was furious at Dumbledore for not giving heed to his suspicions of Professor Lupin being the person responsible for aiding Black into the Gryffindor tower and as a result he had taken his frustrations over the third year class namely Potter and his two sidekicks.

"Enter." He spoke coldly at the knock outside of his door only to narrow his eyes slightly at the girl who entered.

"Good afternoon Professor." Charlotte greeted not even flinching at his scorching glare. He wasn't really in a hospitable mood to cater to the girl who was the spitting image of her mother. "You know, I suspected that you were a nasty piece of work the first time you laid your eyes on my brother but never took you for being a racist Professor."

Snape drew back to stare intensely at the girl with intense rage. How dare she?! No one spoke to him like that ever!

"Trying to out Lupin to everyone for being a werewolf, a curse which was forcefully inflicted upon him by the way." She continued

"You don't…" Snape began dangerously but was cut off.

"I know exactly what I am talking about and if I were to relay your coded message of to the Headmaster he would decipher it quickly before you even try talk your way out of it Professor." Charlotte said advancing forward before stopping at his table. Placing both hands on either side of the desk, she leaned forward to give a glare of her own. "Sure he might not fire you, but I am willing to bet that your relationship will forever be strained considering the fact that you were given a second chance to teach here given your past…"

Snapes eyes widened at the knowing glint in her eyes and swallowed back his retort. How much did she know and why hadn't she marched straight to the Headmaster's Office to report him?

"You really think that I wasn't gonna do background checks to people surrounding my brother? What kind of sister would I be?" She said seeing her expression.

She wanted something. It was the only explanation and for the better part of him couldn't imagine what it was. Obliviating her would only make her mother kill him in the afterlife. He doubted that it would even work given her powerful mind block.

"Why not report me then Potter since you hold all of the cards?" He asked in resignation but didn't show it on his face. He could see that the girl could see through his façade. She was experienced in that field somehow.

"I want you to teach me how to fight off against Dementors Professor, there are a nightmare and I am truly getting sick of having to see painful last moments of my mother begging Tom to spare me and my brother before he kills her." She said coldly. This was her price. How ironic that she would come to him, the man who was responsible for her parent's fate.

"Very well…"


End file.
